Faucon millénium
by azur84
Summary: La galaxie est en danger la fédération des mineurs imposent un blocus sur la planète Bandomeer, Qui-Gon-Jinn est envoyé comme négociateur...


_Star Wars quelques années avant l'épisode 1 « la menace fantôme », la galaxie est en danger la fédération des mineurs imposent un blocus sur la planète Bandomeer, « Qui-Gon-Jinn » est envoyé comme négociateur mais il sait que les paroles ne suffiront pas. Il se fait accompagner par un seigneur Sith du nom de Dark Sidious, le seul capable de l'aider à rétablir l'ordre dans cette partie de la galaxie…_

Vador déconne .com/watch?v=9Fybwyw2-7s

LE FAUCON MILLENIUM

1. Le rêve de Palpatine

Le jeune Palpatine a la tête posée sur les plans d'un futur cargo YT-1300, le « faucon millénium » comme il aime à le surnommer. La fatigue a eu raison de ses dernières forces, pourtant il lui faut terminer les dernières esquisses pour la corporation technique Corélienne dont il a suivi durant cinq ans les enseignements. Palpatine travaille dur depuis plusieurs jours afin de pouvoir présenter son mémoire et obtenir enfin son diplôme d'ingénieur. Un rêve étrange a eu raison de sa motivation à finir dans les temps, ce qui le chagrinait le plus était « l'hyper-drive », surtout les cristaux en provenance de la planète Mygeeto qui sont disposés normalement en cercle autour de l'accouplement de puissance sur l'axe négatif. Pour un chasseur à double rayons corelli cela ne pose pas de problème, la longueur exceptionnelle de l'hyper-drive permet de les espacer. Par contre le cargo de Palpatine est beaucoup plus petit, il a l'idée géniale de les disposer en étoile afin d'en multiplier la puissance. Le « Faucon » arrivera ainsi à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière, ce qui est théoriquement impossible avec ce genre d'appareil. Palpatine dévoilera sa découverte au dernier moment afin d'obtenir une prime substantielle.

Pourtant le jeune Palpatine profondément endormi rêve de son intronisation de la veille par Dark Plégueis dit « le sage ». Personne ne connaît ce côté sombre de Palpatine sauf son mentor à qui il confie souvent ses impressions. Depuis toujours il sent que les midichloriens lui parlent et l'ont persuadé de passer sous silence ses pouvoirs exceptionnels car il a un taux élevé 20500 alors que celui de Yoda est de 17700. Quand il était enfant, les Jedis lui ont fait passer des tests, ils ont découvert sa prédispostion pour devenir padawan mais les maîtres Jedis n'ont pas compris pourquoi les médichloriens étaient si inactifs durant les épreuves. Palpatine échoua, mais au plus profond de lui-même il savait qu'il avait gagné sa première bataille contre ses pires ennemis. Le jeune garçon retourna sur Mygeeto pour commencer ses études qui devront le mener sur la voie de la politique tout comme son père gravement blessé par un Jedi.

Dans son rêve, Dark Plegueis l'instruit avec attention car maintenant le garçon porte le nom de Dark Sidious. Il brise le cristal du sabre d'entrainement pour marquer cette journée mémorable en lui promettant un autre lors d'une prochaine épreuve. Dark Sidious s'est ensuite rendu dans une salle sombre et a combattu un Jedi fait prisonnier avec un sabre laser de Jedi. Le combat a été rapide, Dark Sidious le tua sans l'ombre d'un remord, puisant dans cette rage une force hors du commun. Dark Plegueis s'est approché de son jeune apprenti en frappant dans les mains. Il l'a félicité chaleureusement, l'entousiasme lui a fait oublier toute prudence, il s'est laissé aller à dévoiler un secret. Celui qu'ont les médichloriens de vaincre la mort. Un Sith contrôlant les médichloriens pourrait devenir immortel. Dark Plegueis lui promit de lui enseigner cet art. Mais inconsciemment le jeune Sith savait maintenant sur quelle voie il devait chercher pour voler le secret de son maître. Commença alors ses premières études sur les médichloriens.

Palpatine se réveille brusquement, un droïde de protocole lui tend un plateau. Un tissu rouge est entouré autour d'un objet cylindrique : un sabre laser. Palpatine se lève et se rend vers la baie vitrée pour méditer. Le soleil se lève, une multitude de vaisseaux sillonnent le ciel toujours vers une destination trop proche à son goût. Le ballet aérien a toujours énervé le garçon qui ferme brusquement les yeux pour se concentrer sur le tissu rouge. Il tente de visualiser le futur de cet objet, il voit de nombreux éclairs illuminer un ciel nocturne. Un maître Jedi subit la souffrance de ses éclairs, Palpatine se voit tuer le maître Jedi. Cette image le fait sourire, un jour il parviendra à générer des éclairs. Il utilise la force pour attirer vers lui le sabre laser qui s'ouvre au contact de sa paume.

Au cœur du sabre laser se trouve un cristal, Il en existe une multitude, et c'est selon leurs types que la lame arborera une certaine teinte. Le sabre de Palpatine est un cristal Luxum : il provient du monde d'Ambria qui était contrôlé par le côté obscur de la Force. C'est après un long combat mental que le Maître Jedi Thon réussit à contenir le côté obscur dans un lac. Si un Jedi ou un Sith, assez puissant, arrive à entrer en méditation et manipuler les forces contenues dans ce lac, il pourra créer un cristal renfermant une grande puissance. Lors du voyage initiatique de Palpatine, Dark Plegueis atterri près du lac des légendes. Ils restèrent plusieurs jours à méditer, la fatigue terrassa le jeune Sith qui un matin se réveilla seul dans une navette de retour sur Corellie. L'apprenti pensa avoir échoué dans sa méditation et désespéra à ne pas devenir le véritable Sith comme il le rêvait. Mais le voyage initiatique était la dernière épreuve, et Palpatine exulte de joie. Le sabre vibre très fort dans sa main, le droïde de protocole subit son courroux, la pauvre machine termine en morceaux sur le sol. Le garçon bondit dans la pièce en faisant tournoyer le sabre autour de lui. Il rit aux éclats, la vibration du cristal de Luxum est en lui, avec cette arme aucun Jedi si puissant soit-il être n'arrivera à le battre.

Durant son combat imaginaire contre tous les Jedis, Palpatine tombe sur les plans du « faucon millénium » éparpillés sur son bureau, les cristaux de Mygeeto peuvent lui servir à quelque chose de plus puissant qu'un « hyper drive ». Il pourrait fabriquer un laser géant qui serait capable de détruire une planète. Avec une telle puissance il créera un empire galactique mais Mygeeto est un monde puissamment armé, seul une flotte d'invasion pourrait y venir à bout, et comment voler les cristaux au nez et à la barbe de tous ces maudits Jedis ? C'est avec regret qu'il rétracte la lame de son sabre et le cache dans une statuette d'ivoire. Il retourne sur les plans du cargo en se disant qu'il les aura terminés dans quelques minutes et tant pis pour le blindage et les tourelles d'armement qu'il voulait l'y inclure. Après tout ce n'est qu'un obscur petit cargo qui transportera du petit fret technique pour les mines de dilithium.

Palpatine imagine déjà une sphère géante, plus gros qu'un super croiseur capable d'embarquer des centaines de milliers de soldats. Il imagine un sabre laser géant détruisant tous ces ennemis d'un coup. Le garçon la voit de forme arrondie avec un « hyper-drive géant » capable de la déplacer n'importe où dans la galaxie. Une arme mobile qui terrorisera l'univers, une étoile de la mort qui sera crainte par des centaines de milliers de monde qui tomberont sous sa coupe démoniaque.

2. L'invité surprise

Palpatine est réveillé par l'un de ses droïdes serviteurs, sa tête lui fait mal, le sommeil de cette nuit a été agité. Les médichloriens lui ont parlé et dévoilé une autre possibilité dont celui de créer l'élu des légendes en augmentant artificiellement par clonage le taux. L'élu est un personnage mythique qui doit ramener l'équilibre dans la force. Palpatine doit concevoir cet élu afin de ne pas produire la stabilité, il veut assurer la victoire des Sith et rien d'autre. Les jedis doivent mourir, c'est son mot d'ordre depuis si longtemps maintenant. Le droïde revient avec un plateau d'or sur lequel est posé le petit déjeuner du garçon. D'un geste de la main, Palpatine ouvre la cloison donnant sur l'extérieur, une autre paroi invisible est générée par un champ de force invisible qui protège le propriétaire des agressions extérieures. Le soleil vient de se lever sur les hautes tours mais pas aussi grandes que la sienne. Son père lui a offert tout le bâtiment pour que rien ne perturbe la concentration de l'étudiant. Il n'y a pas de navires qui entrent et sortent de son donjon, le ravitaillement se fait par les sous-sols. Une bulle d'harmonie au milieu d'un fourmillement de chassées-croisées de navettes de transports. Malgré son calme apparent, Palpatine est en colère. Le monde est trop mou, trop régi par les « administratifs » qui allongent les délais des dossiers pour imposer leur dictature. Il veut changer tout cela et déjà dans les limbes de son cerveau en ébullition, il imagine une organisation centrée sur sa personne. Le droïde interrompt sa méditation en lui tendant un holo-cylindre.

— Monsieur ! Un message de votre père, il tient à savoir si vous avez terminé les plans du cargo…

— Ça va laisse-moi maintenant, je suis capable de le visionner.

— Comme il plaira à monsieur, que monsieur me pardonne pour mes paroles blessantes.

Palpatine n'écoute plus l'importun qui marche à reculons mais pas assez vite pour atteindre la sortie, le garçon utilise la force pour le désactiver temporairement. C'est le même droïde qui a enlevé les débris de son jumeau détruit à cause de sa colère. Il efface de sa mémoire les moindres souvenirs de l'évènement. Un jour il parviendra à mieux contrôler la colère des autres pour qu'ils deviennent esclaves. Pour l'instant il parvient à influencer de petits évènements comme celui où son père fut irrité lorsqu'il demanda le plus gros donjon de Mygeeto pour faire ses études. Sa colère était si forte qu'il l'a senti pénétrer en lui comme une douce brise. Avec un petit effort de concentration, il a dévié cette colère pour la transformer en une autre pensée créatrice. Palpatine rit encore de ce tour de force.

Le soleil brille d'un rouge vif, il aime cette couleur tellement en harmonie avec son esprit. Palpatine se lève en buvant la dernière gorgé de son café noir comme son âme. Il se sent capable de tout entreprendre aujourd'hui, le garçon délaisse le paysage magnifique pour se préparer. Sa combinaison d'étudiant est tenue par un droïde valet qui attend que son maître lui intime l'ordre de s'approcher. Palpatine se rend aussitôt sur le toit du donjon pour attendre la navette qui l'emmènera à l'académie des ingénieurs. Le vent souffle doucement, il voit au loin des bourrasques de neige repoussées par les « droïdes météo » en orbite à qui il a loué une zone de « micro climat » autour de sa résidence étudiante. Encore une folie que son père a payé sans se rendre compte qu'il a encore été manipulé. Palpatine sourit, il devient de jour en jour plus fort à ce jeu.

La navette s'élève doucement dans les airs et prend son envol, le droïde pilote lui indique qu'il quitte le climat tempéré et qu'ils entrent dans une zone de turbulences. Il n'aime pas les voyages en navette, une perte de temps pour une impossible méditation lorsqu'un droïde ne cesse de débiter des banalités. Mais il ne le détruira pas, son examen de passage est important, il serre contre lui une cassette, les holo-plans du « faucon millénium », insignifiante chose à côté de ses projets grandioses. Le voyage ne dure pas, la navette a emprunté un couloir prioritaire, la vision de l'académie des ingénieurs s'affiche sur l'écran panoramique avec l'habituel logo de bienvenue. Palpatine se dit que bientôt il quittera cette planète pour enfin commencer une véritable carrière politique.

La navette se pose sur une plate-forme de réception, de nombreux décollages et atterrissages perturbent la zone d'accès, le droïde annonce au garçon qu'ils sont en attente. Une explosion vient de se produire sur une aire d'envol. Le premier bulletin d'information annonce l'attentat revendiqué par des mineurs en provenance de Naboo. Au nom de sa planète natale Palpatine se sent moins en colère, pourquoi ? peut-être que le souvenir merveilleux de ses courses dans les plaines sauvages sans que personne n'entrave son impulsion. Il est excessivement difficile de connaître les détails concernant son enfance. Le garçon s'est arrangé pour que tous les documents relatifs à sa famille disparaissent "mystérieusement". Palpatine se souvient lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune de Naboo, de sa rencontre avec son futur maître, Dark Plagueis, qui sentit que la force était en lui ainsi qu'une colère insondable contre le Jedi qui avait mutilé son père. Il décida de l'initier au côté obscur avant les Jedis en faisant ainsi de Palpatine son apprenti.

Le garçon descend de la navette, des volutes de vapeur d'eau l'entourent, il aime cette ambiance pour se donner un air important il a recouvert sa tête d'une capuche. Un humanoïde l'accueille en saluant le garçon. C'est son maître d'étude, il est dur envers le garçon qu'il trouve parfois insouciant comme tous ceux de son âge.

— Alors jeune Paddy, toujours à vous faire remarquer ? Vous êtes en retard pour votre présentation, j'espère que vos plans sont excellents. Vous deviez me les présenter il y a trois jours et enlevez-moi cette stupide capuche.

— Je suis prêt pour l'examen, regardez cette cassette, elle contient les plans du cargo.

Le maître d'étude ne peut pas imaginer le jeune garçon intronisé en seigneur Sith, une première dans sa corporation, Palpatine est encore jeune, très jeune. Il serre dans sa manche son sabre laser, il n'a pas pu se résoudre à le laisser même à l'abri dans son donjon. Cette arme fait partie de lui, elle a fusionné avec son âme noire. Il n'a qu'une envie, celle de décapiter ce stupide professeur qui l'appelle « Paddy », nom donné aux étudiants en mécanique avant l'obtention de leur diplôme. Ils entrent en silence dans une vaste salle illuminée grâce à une holo-vision. De longues cascades d'eau tombent bruyamment dans un lac couleur topaze. Des oiseaux extraordinaires survolent le lac, Palpatine sait qu'ils sont vrais. Un soleil vert illumine en permanence des champs de fleurs dont le parfum envahit agréablement les narines. Là Palpatine admet ses limites, générer une holo-image ça il connaît mais pour un parfum pour lui c'est un grand mystère. Son maître lui raconte que les parfums sont issus de leurs pensées les plus intimes, un générateur captant les ondes alpha du cerveau pour en diffuser les plus agréables des sensations. Au contact de cette douce odeur, Palpatine ressent le remord, celui peut-être d'aller trop loin dans sa quête du pouvoir. Les paroles de son maître d'étude le ramènent brusquement dans la réalité.

— Vous aimez ce parfum jeune Paddy ? Que ressentez-vous lorsque les effluves atteignent vos sens ?

— Je trouve cela dégradant, influencer un cerveau pour qu'il se sente bien ne m'amuse pas. Je n'aime pas cet appareil à rêves…

— Toujours aussi désagréable avec les inventions des autres, j'ai hâte de vous voir obtenir votre diplôme et de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

Un turbo-ascenseur les emmène rapidement à la salle de réunion, tous les membres ne sont pas encore là. Un homme seul s'approche d'eux, il est grand avec les cheveux longs. C'est un maître Jedi connu pour sa dextérité au maniement du Sabrolaser, mais aussi pour sa philosophie qui est parfois marginale et qui le mène souvent en conflit avec le conseil Jedi. Ce point de vue paradoxal fait de lui un excellent négociateur lors de conflits. Il n'est pas comme les autres Jedis, qui se perdent dans les transes méditatives. « Qui-Gon Jinn » vit « l'instant présent », préférant ressentir plutôt que penser. A cause de ce point de vue original, Qui-Gon ne siégera jamais au conseil Jedi, bien que sa sagesse et ses talents puissent lui permettre. Le maître d'étude s'avance pour présenter son élève.

— Je vous salue « Qui-Gon », que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? Vous venez instruire l'attentat sur la plate-forme 29 ? Le conseil des Jedis ne pouvait pas choisir meilleur enquêteur.

— Oui en effet, mais j'ai senti un trouble dans la force, un de vos élèves durant quelques minutes a utilisé la force. Avez-vous des Jedis qui prennent des cours à l'académie ?

— Non ! Pas à ma connaissance, et pourquoi un Jedi viendrait perdre son temps dans notre modeste école alors que « votre temple » dispose de tous les enseignements. Au fait, je vous présente Palpatine un jeune et prometteur ingénieur de talent, quoiqu'un peu rebelle à mon goût.

Palpatine serre la main de « Qui-Gon » et abaisse la tête en signe de respect, ce sera son premier acte politique.

— Je suis honoré de faire la connaissance du maître Jedi qui résout miraculeusement les problèmes les plus insolubles. Votre nom est connu jusqu'à Naboo, ma planète natale.

— Vous êtes né là-bas, j'y suis allé dernièrement pour rendre visite aux mineurs des profondeurs de « Ohmad'Un » une des lunes de Naboo. Je sens la force en vous jeune « Paddy », avez-vous déjà passé les tests de recrutement pour devenir un Jedi ?

— Oui ! Mais j'ai échoué, les médichloriens en moi semblent inactifs, comme morts alors j'étudie dans cette université à la demande de mon père.

— Votre père qui a été blessé par accident par l'un des nôtres, le maître « Sifo Dyas », que ressentez-vous ?

Palpatine effleure un instant son sabre laser, l'impudence de ce Jedi est hors norme. Il pourrai le tuer pour avoir oser prononcer le nom de son père. Mais il doit montrer un calme affligeant pour ne pas qu'on le soupçonne sa colère.

— C'est une période trouble dans l'histoire de notre famille, le conseil a admis l'erreur, nous avons été généreusement dédommagé. Pour moi c'est du passé, voulez-vous que je vous montre les plans de mon cargo ? Juste pour avoir un dernier avis.

— Vous le ferez tout à l'heure devant moi jeune Palpatine car j'ai demandé au conseil de faire partie du jury.

3. l'examen

Palpatine s'est enfermé dans une sphère qui doit s'ouvrir devant les membres du haut conseil. Il pose un cristal de communication qu'il a extirpé de sa cassette, les plans du faucon millénium. La salle d'examen est dominée par une gigantesque coupole, le faucon sera reproduit en images de synthèse et semblera voler dans l'amphithéâtre. L'installation du cristal sur son support prend quelques secondes mais ce qui chagrine le plus Palpatine est la présence de ce Jedi parmi les membres du jury. Durant quelques secondes il est entré dans son esprit et a vu le passé de « Qui-Gon », il en a ressenti un trouble car Palpatine est persuadé que ce Jedi est son maitre « dark plegueis » ne forme une seule et même personne. L'impression était étrange, une pensée qu'il connaît sans vraiment dire de qui elle émane. Pour lui s'est impossible, on ne peut pas être Jedi et Sith à la fois. La sphère s'ouvre brusquement en corolle, l'action le surprend dans ses obscures pensées. Le jury est positionné dans des niches respectives dans les parois. Palpatine n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux pour sentir le regard de « Qui-Gon » posé sur lui. Il sent qu'il utilise la force pour lire en lui, mais cela ne marchera pas, son maître « dark plegueis » lui a appris une ruse pour faire naître le doute dans l'esprit d'un Jedi indiscret. Mais comment réagira-t-il s'il apprend la vérité ?

Les premières images du « faucon » illuminent l'amphithéâtre, le cargo sera un transporteur à la fois maniable et rapide. Ses soutes pourront contenir jusqu'à 100 tonnes de marchandises sans compter les compartiments secrets. Palpatine dotera l'engin d'un canon blaster « Taim et Bak », il compléta l'arsenal de deux lance-missiles à concussion ST2 capable d'abattre un vaisseau léger en deux ou trois tirs. Le moteur ionique occupant l'arrière du vaisseau poussera le faucon à une grande vitesse qui associé à sa maniabilité en fera une cible difficile. Le faucon sera un vaisseau rapide grâce à son « hyper-drive » qui pourra-être amélioré avec des cristaux de meilleure qualité. Le propulseur substitué au multiplicateur « hyper-drive » de classe 0.5 en fera le vaisseau le plus rapide en hyper-espace.

L'élève est interrompu par l'un des jury, la question fuse comme une explosion au milieu de la salle.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que votre cargo est une machine de guerre ? Vous le dotez de possibilités extraordinaires, il est capable d'échapper à une poursuite, pourtant il devra transporter du fret, pas faire la guerre.

— J'ai doté le « faucon » pour qu'il effectue des ravitaillements d'urgence dans les zones hostiles de la bordure extérieure. Croyez-moi, il sera capable de faire un aller-retour en moins d'une journée et sans avoir été inquiété. Les chasseurs pirates ne pourront pas rivaliser avec lui, ce cargo YT-1300 avec ses capacités défensives en font le cargo idéal pour des missions particulières.

La lumière diminue, l'holo-conférence est terminée. Palpatine retire le cristal de son support pour le remettre dans la cassette, il sait que le jury a pris une décision. Lui aussi durant l'exposé a pris sa décision. « Qui-Gon » a ouvert durant une fraction de secondes d'inattention son esprit, Palpatine a trouvé des similitudes flagrante avec celui de son maître « Dark Plegueis ». Il devra tuer son maître pour éviter qu'il le dénonce au haut conseil Jedi. Même s'il a un doute sur son identité, il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser en vie une personne qui le connaisse si bien. Palpatine a souvent parlé de ses projets d'avenir. Trop de renseignements pour que le doute le taraude toute sa vie. Cette nuit, il doit rencontrer son maître, il devra le tuer durant son sommeil.

Palpatine est retourné dans son donjon, il attend la nuit avec impatience devant la baie ouverte sur le grand vide de la cité. Depuis deux heures il a reçu les résultats de l'académie, il a son diplôme mais il doit remplir une mission pour l'école. Palpatine devra participer à la construction du cargo qui a déjà commencé en orbite. Il peut-être assemblé en quelques semaines, durant ce temps il ne pourra pas quitter Corellie et donc il ne pourra pas tuer son maître.

A la tombée de la nuit, il s'habille d'une combinaison noire. Le jeune garçon revêt aussi un casque amplificateur de sens qui lui permettra de tout distinguer même la nuit. Il a l'intention de quitter son donjon en longeant un petit moment la paroi. Des droïds sondes tournoient en permanence autour de la bâtisse pour en repérer les éventuelles anomalies. L'un d'eux s'approche en tirant des salves de blasters vers l'intrus. Palpatine lâche son appuie et lance son petit grappin qu'il a extirpé de sa manche autour d'une antenne « duplexer» dépassant du mur tout en ouvrant son sabre laser. Il dévie les premiers tirs et coupe en deux morceaux l'assaillant. Il tombe dans le gouffre noir de la nuit, les morceaux encore rougeoyants du contact avec le sabrolaser. Un autre droïd apparaît, Palpatine s'élance et l'attrape au vol. Il se concentre pour en prendre le contrôle, la machine s'éloigne rapidement du bâtiment en zigzaguant dans le flot des véhicules volants. Certains passagers pilotant le cockpit ouvert sont protégés par un champ de force, ils vocifèrent des insultes à l'égard de ce fou suspendu à un droïd sonde. Un speeder biplace piloté par un jeune Jedi le suit rapidement, il a ouvert son sabrolaser et tente d'arrêter ce fou volant. Il arrive à sa porté.

— Jedi en mission ! Descendez immédiatement sur la première aire d'envol afin d'être arrêté. Si vous refusez vous allez finir écrasé !

Pour seule réponse Palpatine prend appui sur son droïd sonde pour faire un bon extraordinaire qui le propulse sur le siège arrière du speeder du Jedi. Seule la force le maintient en équilibre. Le Jedi a juste le temps de placer le speeder en pilotage automatique et à parer de son sabrolaser le coup violent de l'étrange personnage vêtu de noir. Le Jedi ne comprend pas, il maîtrise les arts Jedi et ce n'est pas l'un des leurs. Qui est-il donc ? Les coups sont frappés avec violence, Palpatine pousse des hurlements pour déstabiliser son adversaire.

Le style d'engagement de Palpatine est une variante Sith de la forme 4 (appelée Ataru). Sa façon de se déplacer est très acrobatique en enchaînant des déplacements très souples au départ. La base de son style est la position de l'empalement, qui sert non seulement à embrocher son adversaire, mais aussi à faire une feinte pour se désaxer. Une forme de combats avancés et complexes. Le jeune Jedi ne parvient pas à avoir le dessus en quelques seconde le sabrolaser de Palpatine traverse le cœur du malheureux. Il tombe dans le vide en percutant dans sa chute quelques véhicules volants qui n'ont pas pu l'éviter. Palpatine hurle sa joie, il reprend les commandes du speeder pour se rendre du côté des raffineries, les docks l'intéresse où il retrouva l'antre de son maître Dark Plegueis pour le tuer.

Le speeder entre dans un réseau de tunnels, seule la maîtrise de la force permet au pilote de ne pas percuter les différents éléments suspendus au plafond. Palpatine atterrit sur une vaste zone à l'abandon depuis la découverte de nouvelles sources d'approvisionnement. Il marche lentement vers un bâtiment faiblement éclairé, étrangement il n'y a pas de droïdes sondes qui le garde. Palpatine marche en silence, il pense à sa folie. Pense-t-il vraiment qu'il peut tuer ainsi son maître sans qu'il le remarque. La porte est ouverte, Palpatine pousse doucement l'ensemble qui coulisse en silence. Il entre dans la chambre de son maître, une bougie éclaire de sa lumière blafarde la pièce. Dark Plegueis dort tranquillement dans son lit, les couvertures bougent légèrement, Palpatine prend peur et fait un bond en faisant sortir la lame rouge de son sabrolaser et coupe la tête de son ancien maître. Sa main lâche son arme, Palpatine se met à genoux en pleurant.

— Mais qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai tué le maître !

Il reste des heures dans la même position, mais durant ce long moment son esprit est en ébullition. Son forfait exécuté, il pille les possessions de son ancien maître, Il lui vole une fortune cachée sur des comptes anonymes. Palpatine trouve des plans, les caractéristiques techniques d'un super-soldat bionique. Le Sith se relève en se sentant soulagé d'un poids, il regarde le visage de Dark Plegueis, c'est le même que « Qui-Gon Jinn» mais sans être lui. Palpatine fouille méticuleusement les archives Sith détenue par son ancien maître. Il apprend que celui-ci maîtrisait l'art de la résurrection. Palpatine voit bien cet art accouplé à un système de clonage qui le rendrait immortel. C'est peut-être là le secret de l'immortalité de son ancien maître ? Pourquoi ne ressuscite-t-il pas pour se venger ? Alors il doit détruire le corps et cet endroit et emmener tous les documents pouvant lui servir avant qu'il ne se réveille. Palpatine arrive au petit matin dans son Donjon. Il est exténué et seule la force lui permet de rester éveillé durant le voyage vers la station en orbite assemblant le « faucon millénium ». Il entre seul dans la salle de réunion et il ne peut pas cacher sa surprise à la vue du Jedi « Qui-Gon » qui s'avance vers lui en souriant.

4. La mission

« Qui-Gon » s'attable en buvant un café, Palpatine s'assoit à la place libre devant lui en évitant de croiser les yeux du Jedi, « effroyable la ressemblance avec son ancien maître » se dit-il. L'immense baie vitrée englobe toute la salle de restauration pour finir en un dôme argenté au-dessus d'eux. Le vide à l'extérieur montre la planète Mygeeto de nuit avec ses citées qui illuminent comme des phares toute la surface plongée dans l'obscurité. Le ballet incessant des petits navires autour d'eux le perturbe, en effet les navettes en approche effectuent une large boucle autour de la station avant d'atterrir. Palpatine semble hypnotisé, il sent sous ses vêtements le sabrolaser. « Qui-Gon » parle le premier, il ressent l'instant présent et l'étrange tension du jeune garçon.

— Bonjour jeune « Paddy », avez-vous passé cette nuit à réfléchir à nos plans ?

Le garçon parvient à se contrôler en cachant la colère qui monte en lui, il revoit la scène de la nuit dernière, le meurtre de Dark Plegueis. Il a brûlé son corps qui est devenu de la cendre. Le tuer à nouveau ne servirait à rien car il a du prévoir cette éventualité. Palpatine est dans une impasse.

— J'ai mal dormi, les plans sont parfaits, pourtant j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Je vous ai vu mort, votre corps n'était que de la cendre.

« Qui-Gon » continue à déguster son café avec de petits bruits d'aspirations, et repose lentement sa tasse sans trembler. Il regarde droit dans les yeux le jeune Palpatine.

— Celui qui est mort n'est pas moi, c'est mon double maléfique qui devait disparaître. Pensez-vous que la tension de cet examen vous fasse imaginer des événements qui se passeront peut-être dans l'avenir ? Il faut vivre « l'instant présent », et préférer ressentir plutôt que de penser. Je m'efforce de ne pas voir les images de l'avenir car à chaque elles sont justes, trop à mon goût. Vous en voulez encore à l'ordre Jedi à cause de votre père, vous avez tué ce qui provoquait cette colère. Maintenant je suis sûr que vous vous sentez mieux. Vous disiez que dans votre rêve je mourais mais je suis ici ce matin à vous parler. Je veux vous féliciter pour votre examen et à partir de cet instant je ne vous appellerais plus « Paddy ».

« Qui-Gon » lui tend son diplôme d'ingénieur tant convoité par des cohortes d'étudiants aisés. En moyenne un bon élève l'obtient au bout de la troisième fois, Palpatine l'a eu du premier coup.

— J'ai besoin de votre cargo pour une mission particulière, vous allez m'aider à le piloter prenez cette expérience comme un voyage initiatique. Vous serez pendant quelques temps mon « Padawan officieux ». Je sais que vous maîtrisez les arts Jedi et que vous êtes du côté obscur. Dans votre rêve, vous avez tué le bon côté croyez-moi mais pas celui que vous pensez. Aidez-moi dans votre mission et je vous guiderai dans votre quête du savoir.

Palpatine réfléchi, comment « Qui-Gon » peut-il être Sith et Jedi à la fois ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour ressusciter ? Mais il ne souhaite pas le dénoncer sinon on l'arrêterait lui aussi. Le garçon hésite, son rêve est de retourner sur Naboo pour y faire sa carrière politique. Son père s'y est toujours farouchement opposé, il y voit une solution à son problème. Un droïd apporte une tasse de thé à Palpatine, seul son mentor connaît sa répulsion pour le café. Le garçon prend la timbale dorée et boit à petite gorgée le liquide bouillant comme il aime le faire. « Qui-Gon » pose les mains sur la table en signe d'accord, ces simples gestes anodins sont pleins de significations pour les deux antagonistes. Le garçon pose une dernière question.

— Cette nuit j'ai bien perdu mon maître ? Il ne fera rien pour se venger où tenter de récupérer ses biens ?

« Qui-Gon » réajuste sa robe de Jedi en signe d'acquiescement, son sabrolaser balance à sa ceinture, Palpatine s'attend à un combat mais rien ne se passe.

— La mort de votre maître était nécessaire, je suis en quelque sorte libéré d'une emprise qui va permette d'accéder à un stade supérieur. Cette mort me pardonne de mon échec sur mon premier apprenti « Xanatos », j'ai tué son père et j'ai failli le tuer aussi, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le faire. Depuis je suis à sa recherche pour qu'il revienne du bon côté de la force. Voilà l'histoire, alors quelques archives et un peu d'argent ne me manqueront pas. Choisissez de venir avec moi sur « Bandomeer » pour cette mission. L'Agricorps en place est en conflit avec la fédération des mineurs. Ils ont installé un blokus pour les obliger à capituler. Le sénat entretien le doute car l'azurite est recherchée pour son pigment exceptionnel à éclat vitreux et délicat lorsqu'il est correctement poli. Depuis longtemps, ils sont employés comme gemmes. Le bleu intense, caractéristique de l'azurite, se retrouve dans la majeure partie des chefs d'œuvres exposées au sénat. J'ai besoin de votre cargo pour traverser la ligne de front des navires de la fédération et détruire leur générateur principal afin qu'ils lèvent le blocus.

« Qui-Gon » lui a tendu une « holo-vision » de « Bandomeer », il découvre la planète à vocation essentiellement minière de la Bordure Extérieure, situés sur la Voie Hydienne. Fait assez inhabituel pour une planète habitable, la surface de Bandomeer est composée d'un seul continent et d'une seule étendue d'eau - appelée tout simplement la Grande Mer -, chacun de ces deux éléments couvrant approximativement la moitié de ce monde. Ils devront atterrir au niveau de l'équateur afin d'y emprunter une embarcation qui se rendra vers une plate-forme d'extraction cachant le super-générateur.

— Pourquoi moi ? Pourtant vous disposez de Jedi tout aussi capable d'utiliser la force pour réussir ? Votre plan semble voué à l'échec, mais si je vous aide vous me déposerez ensuite sur Naboo et vous m'oublierez pour toujours ! Voilà ma condition, sinon je serai obligé de vous tuer pour préserver mon secret et le vôtre par la même occasion.

— Un Jedi ne me sera d'aucune utilité, il ne cherchera jamais à attaquer. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un libéré de cette contrainte. Votre marché me semble honnête, et en supplément je vous donnerai une centaine de milliers de crédits supplémentaires ainsi qu'un poste de futur sénateur. Vous pourrez faire votre carrière politique en toute tranquillité.

— Vous êtes vraiment désespéré pour me demander ainsi mon aide, mais j'accepte. Quand le cargo sera-t-il prêt ?

— Vous commencerez demain matin les premiers essais en vol, je vous accompagne bien sûr pour que vous m'appreniez son maniement.

5. Le départ

Le faucon est piloté par Palpatine, son maniement est aisé, le garçon fait des pirouettes pour tester les stabilisateurs latéraux. « Qui-Gon » s'accroche à son siège mais ne prononce aucune parole, le faucon rase la station de si près que la coque a légèrement eraflé un câble géant. Les boucliers ventraux ont absorbé le choc, le faucon a rebondit loin dans l'espace. Palpatine annalyse « l'hyper-drive » en énumérant les composants pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Le garçon enclenche enfin pour la première fois « l'hyper-drive » pour voyager à la vitesse de la lumière, rien ne se produit. Le grincement des composants confirme l'incident, le garçon s'est levé et a ouvert le capot protecteur pour se pencher à l'intérieur de l'hyper-moteur.

— Les cristaux sont bien alignés, les survolteurs latéraux sont en phase, passez-moi cette caisse à outils, un dernier petit réglage.

« Qui-Gon » tend la caisse, Palpatine frappe un composant et change la position d'un cristal. Les étoiles à l'extérieur se transforment en traits de lumière, le cargo bondit est disparaît des écrans de contrôle. Palpatine s'est relevé en se frottant la tête, le choc du départ brusque a fait glisser la caisse à outil qui est tombée sur sa tête. Il fait un bond pour sortir grâce à la force puis referme le capot du moteur.

— Voilà on est parti, nous arriverons en vue de « Bandomeer » dans six heures. Je vous propose en attendant une petite collation car nous nous sommes levés sans déjeuner. Vous verrez j'ai prévu un compartiment cuisine fonctionnel.

Le garçon accompagne le chevalier Jedi par un long couloir étroit, « Qui-Gon » s'arrête devant une échelle.

— Où mène cet accès ?

— Vers les tourelles lasers, qu'un chasseur de la fédération nous approche de trop près et vous verrez comment je le pulvériserai. J'espère que vous vous installerez de l'autre côté car j'en ai fait une pour vous cher Maître « Qui-Gon ».

A l'évocation de ce superlatif « Qui-Gon » sursaute, il extirpe son sabrolaser et le dirige vers Palpatine. Le garçon a réagi promptement, la lueur rouge de son arme se reflète un moment dans les yeux de « Qui-Gon ». Ils font quelque passe d'arme, le crépitement caractéristique des sabres est amplifié dans l'étroit couloir. « Qui-Gon » range le premier son arme, Palpatine reste quelques instants sur la défensive et fait de même.

— A l'avenir j'éviterai d'employer certains termes en ma présence, sinon je risque de vous tuer. Alors vous me la montré cette cuisine ?

Palpatine marche devant mais tout en serrant dans la main son arme. Il arrive avec un soulagement non dissimulé dans la cuisine, il s'affaire aux préparatifs pour le déjeuner. Palpatine explique en mangeant en face de « Qui-Gon » que des droïds mécano peuvent travailler dans le cargo. Mais avec leur départ précipité, une partie des équipements ne sera installée qu'après les essais. Les Corelliens doivent se poser des questions sur la longue durée de ceux-ci. Un croiseur doit être parti à leur recherche, Palpatine sourit jamais il ne remettra les pieds sur Mygeeto quoiqu'il arrive même pour cela il doit tuer le Jedi.

Le faucon sort de l'hyper-espace, « Bandomeer » apparaît brusquement sous leurs yeux. La précision des coordonnées à l'arrivée étonne « Qui-Gon ». Palpatine rit car il est le seul à connaître le secret d'un bon saut hyperspatial. Deux chasseurs escorteurs les ont pris en chasse pour les détourner vers une zone d'atterrissage. Autour de la planète cinquante croiseurs de la fédération interdisent toute approche. Une première rafale explose contre les boucliers déflecteurs du faucon, les chasseurs les obligent à obliquer vers l'un des croiseurs glissant sur une orbite basse. Une voix dure tonne dans la radio.

— Suivez les coordonnées que l'on vous donne, ne cherchez pas à fuir sinon vous serez détruit.

D'autres projectiles explosent autour d'eux histoire de bien confirmer la menace. « Qui-Gon » et Palpatine se sont précipités vers les soutes. Le garçon soulève le premier compartiment secret pour s'y glisser, il invite « Qui-Gon » à le suivre.

— C'est un peu à l'étroit mais cela nous cachera en attendant d'atterrir. J'ai équipé les compartiments de brouilleurs, ils ne pourront pas détecter notre présence à bord.

Le cargo est en pilotage automatique, le rayon tracteur du croiseur le dépose doucement sur la zone d'embarquement du hangar principal. Dix droids de combat entre fouiller le cargo, le commandant du navire assiste à l'assaut. Le capitaine du détachement fait son premier rapport.

— Il manque des capsules de sauvetage, ce cargo est désert. Je pense que les occupants se sont éjectés avant le bond. Je fais fouiller le secteur pour retrouver d'éventuelles traces. Ce cargo n'est pas répertorié il ressemble à la description d'un navire disparu lors d'essais.

— Fouillez-moi ce navire bord à bord, je veux retrouver des indices de leur passage et ne me dérangez qu'une fois que vous aurez des résultats. Le commandant retourne dans son poste de commandement pendant que d'autres droïds pénètrent dans le faucon.

Dix droids de combat restent en faction devant le faucon, à l'intérieur « Qui-Gon » et Palpatine s'extirpent du compartiment secret. Leur sabrolaser à la main ils s'avancent vers le groupe de droid qui commence à tirer sur eux. Ils repoussent les tirs en retournant les projectiles vers les tireurs. En quelques secondes les assaillants sont mis hors d'état de nuire. Les deux hommes sortent, les robots dans le hangar se dirigent vers eux.

— Les mains en l'air, rendez-vous !

« Qui-Gon » s'approche avec le ton le plus bas qu'il peut pour leur parler.

— Nous sommes des diplomates délégués par le sénat, nous devons nous rendre sur « Bandomeer » pour un résoudre un différent.

— « Bandomeer » pas dans mes fichiers, attendez ! Je vous arrête, cinq sur cinq…

Dit le droïd de sa triste voix mécanique… « Qui-Gon » extirpe son sabrolaser et le découpe en plusieurs morceaux et avant que ceux-ci ne tombent sur le sol il en a découpé trois autres en bondissant dans les airs. Son sabre est comme une lame géante qui couperai de l'herbe au ras du sol. Palpatine laisse éclater sa colère et s'acharne sur le reste du groupe. Ils courent vers une navette en partance pour « Bandomeer », les passagers robots sont purement et simplement détruits. La navette prend son envol lorsqu'un autre groupe entre dans le hangar pour prendre d'assaut le faucon. Palpatine regarde par la baie panoramique et se dit qu'il le voit pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

6. Obi Wan et Lando

La navette passe le contrôle d'un autre croiseur, le fret et la cargaison sont déclarés comme matériels techniques pour une plate-forme de forage. Le petit module se pose quelques heures plus tard sur la plate-forme au milieu d'une tempête. « Qui-Gon » est le premier à sortir, Palpatine n'aime pas cela, il n'y a pas un seul droïd en vue seulement quelques humains nettoyant la surface. Un garçon plus hardi que les autres approches en tendant un cylindre.

— Étrangers ! Vous n'êtes pas des membres de la fédération, cela se voit, suivez-moi où dans quelques minutes l'un de ces charognards va vous dénoncer aux gardes.

« Qui-Gon » se penche, il se concentre en fermant les yeux puis les ouvre brusquement.

— Tu parviens à anticiper sur les événements, lorsque que tu te bats tu as toujours un mouvement d'avance qui te fais gagner à chaque fois. Au jeu tu parviens à voir les cartes de tes adversaires et parfois à les influencer. Depuis tout jeune, tu maitrises les arts de la force, qui t'a appris ?

— Mon père je crois ! Mais vous savez ça ne marche pas à tous les coups, vous êtes des Jedi n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir un.

— Quel est ton nom mon garçon ?

— Obi Wan, monsieur ! Ma famille vie sur cette plafe-forme depuis si longtemps que je n'ai plus vu d'étranger depuis que les troupes de la fédération nous ont expulsé des étages inférieurs pour y construire leur saleté. Nous vivons sur les toits face aux intempéries mais nous n'avons pas le droit de partir. En échange ils nous donnent de la nourriture. Vous pouvez nous aider ?

— Je t'aiderai si tu me montres où se trouve le réacteur principal, ensuite je t'emmènerai avec moi à Corusant pour suivre l'enseignement au temple des Jedi. Peut-être deviendras tu mon apprenti si mon intuition ne me trompes pas.

Palpatine s'approche en secouant l'épaule de « Qui-Gon ».

— Vous avez fini vos palabres ? Je crois que l'on vient nous dire bonjour.

Un groupe armé de cinq personnes s'approche en silence, « Qui-Gon » fait face aux arrivants.

— Nous venons en paix, prenez le matériel dans cette navette en gage de notre bonne foi.

— Vous êtes recherché par la fédération n'est-ce pas ? Ils nous donneront une prime pour votre capture, suivez-nous sans résister.

Palpatine hurle de rage en extirpant son sabrolaser, les humains sont effrayés, jamais un Jedi n'est agressif, il se défend toujours mais n'attaque pas. L'effet de surprise a joué, le garçon a les yeux rouges, il les décapites tous sans remords, « Qui-Gon » intervient trop tard, son sabre arrête celui de Palpatine à quelques centimètre de la gorge du jeune Obi Wan. Palpatine regarde le garçon et range son sabrolaser.

— Tu as de la chance cette fois-ci mon jeune ami, alors tu nous le montre ce maudit générateur ?

Le groupe parvient devant une immense sphère, « Qui-Gon » utilise la force pour faire tomber le plafond dessus, Palpatine du bout de ses doigts lance des éclairs sur les cellules à énergie qui explosent. Le générateur est détruit, tous les droïds de la planète et ceux en orbites arrêtent de fonctionner. Le blocus est rompus, les communications reprennent avec le reste de l'univers. Le vice roi de la fédération est arrêté alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir de Bandomeer. « Qui-Gon » se met en contact avec maître Yoda pour lui annoncer la réussite de la mission. Yoda n'aime pas la façon dont celle-ci s'est déroulée, il sent le côté obscur de la force. « Qui-Gon » parle de son nouvel apprentis dont il sent le potentiel.

— Il est exceptionnel, je sens qu'il peut nous aider à trouver l'élu, nous devons le former au temple des Jedis.

L'image de Yoda vacille, disparaît puis revient.

— Il fera ses études à l'académie de « Bandomeer » et ensuite le conseil décidera de le prendre où pas au temple. Mal interprété la prophétie, tu peux…, je n'aime pas ce garçon que tu veux former, souviens-toi de ton échec avec Xanatos.

— Justement je ne recommencerai pas la même erreur, je reviendrai le chercher moi-même après ses études à l'académie, nous avons besoin de lui je le sens.

Palpatine retourne sur Naboo avec les lettres d'introduction de « Qui-Gon », une nouvelle carrière polilitique pour lui commence. Quelque part dans l'espace un croiseur réquisitionné à la confédération des mineurs a dans ses soutes un étrange appareil. Le faucon millénium c'est son nom inscrit dans le carnet de bord étrangement vide. Aron Calrissian un artiste l'achète pour quelques milliers de Datari, les crédits républicain et une bonne caisse de cigare. Son fils Lando s'approche en caressant l'appareil.

— Papa ! Que vas-tu faire de cet engin, je pourrai le piloter plus tard ? je sens qu'il c'est important à mes yeux.

— On verra mon fils, pour l'instant tu vas continuer tes cours de musique. L'art dans notre famille est plus important qu'un cargo que je destine à du transport de contrebande.

Le garçon n'écoute plus son père, il marche vers la salle de cours en rêvant de voyages fantastique à bord de l'appareil, Lando se retourne un instant pour voir le faucon. Oui il aime bien ce nom, le faucon millénium.

FIN


End file.
